gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wóz policyjny
Mianem wozów policyjnych określa się pojazdy służb ratunkowych, kierowane przez policjantów we wszystkich grach z serii Grand Theft Auto, jednak w większości gier występujące pod inną nazwą. Ruszają do pościgu za graczem, gdy poziom poszukiwania przez policję jest większy niż 2, a mniejszy niż 5 (zamiast policji i SWAT zaczyna nas ścigać FBI). Od GTA III, wozy policyjne są wzorowane na modelach taksówek. Uniwersum 2D W Grand Theft Auto I, wozy policyjne są znane pod nazwą wozów patrolowych. W każdym z miast, występujących w grze, znajdziemy jego inny wariant. W Liberty City, wóz patrolowy jest zaokrąglonym pojazdem, występującym w kolorze biało-niebieskim, podobnym do Chevroleta Caprice z lat 90. Warianty występujące w San Andreas i Vice City są wzorowane na Portsmouthie, wariant występujący w San Andreas jest w kolorze biało-czarnym, a ten z Vice City - w biało-niebieskim. W wersji GTA I na PC, wozy patrolowe (tak samo jak ambulansy i wozy strażackie), odbierają jedną stację radiową - Brooklyn Underground FM. Parametry wozów patrolowych we wszystkich trzech miastach są identyczne, najlepsze w grze. Mają najwyższą prędkość maksymalną i przyspieszenie, dobrze się nimi prowadzi i hamuje. Ponadto, gdy w GTA1 gracz rozjedzie kogoś, używając radiowozu, dostanie za ów czyn podwójną ilość pieniędzy, tak, jakby używał mnożnika. Wozy policyjne w dodatkach Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 i London, 1961 są znane pod nazwą Copper. Występuje zawsze w kolorze biało-niebieskim, jest wzorowany na jednym z samochodów z lat 60. (czas akcji się zgadza). Tak jak wóz patrolowy z GTA I, jest to najlepszy pojazd w grze. Copper występujący w London, 1969 jest przerobioną wersją S-Carta; wersja występująca w London, 1961 - samochodu Jug MkII. thumb|left|250px|Trójwymiarowy model Cop Cara - GTA2 W Grand Theft Auto 2, wozy policyjne są znane pod nazwą Cop Car. Ich wygląd całkowicie się zmienił; teraz jest to lekko futurystyczny pojazd, zbudowany na podstawie wozu z lat 40. Tak jak w GTA I, jest to najszybszy samochód w grze (razem z Meteorem), bardzo dobrze się nim prowadzi i hamuje. Po zgnieceniu w zgniatarce daje łapówkę dla glin. Uniwersum 3D Podczas całego uniwersum 3D, wozy policyjne są bardzo szybkie, dobrze się prowadzą, mają średnią wytrzymałość. Mają dwa typy syren: sygnał długi i krótki, oba mogą wyć uruchomione poprzez wciśnięcie przycisku klaksonu. Jeżeli wsiądziemy do wozu policyjnego, dostaniemy 5 sztuk amunicji do strzelby. Uruchomienie syreny powoduje, że pojazdy cywilne zaczynają ustępować nam drogi - dotyczy to wszystkich pojazdów policyjnych, w tym również Enforcera, Samochodu FBI w GTA III czy FBI Ranchera w GTA VC i SA. W GTA III i VC pojazdy jadące z naprzeciwka zatrzymują się, natomiast w GTA SA również ustępują drogę zjeżdżając na bok. Nie ustępują nam drogi inne pojazdy policyjne, karetki pogotowia i wozy strażackie, a w GTA San Andreas także furgon pancerny. GTA III i Liberty City Stories W tych grach, wóz policyjny nosi nazwę Policja (w Liberty City Stories - Police). Jest wzorowany na krzyżówce Chevroleta Caprice i Forda Crown Victoria, lecz ma przedni napęd, więc prawdopodobne, że wzorcem był Ford Taurus. Początkowo, wóz policyjny w GTA III miał mieć kolor biało-niebieski (bardzo przypominające kolory nowojorskiej policji). Przed wydaniem gry, kolory zostały zmienione na biało-czarne, takie same występują w Liberty City Stories. GTA: Vice City i Vice City Stories W tych grach, wóz policyjny nosi nazwę Radiowóz (w Vice City Stories - VCPD Cruiser). Przypomina Forda LTD z lat 80., występuje w kolorze biało-zielonym. Początkowo, wóz policyjny w GTA: Vice City, miał być biały z czerwonymi i niebieskimi pasami po bokach (taki wygląd mają radiowozy Miami-Dade Police Department). GTA: San Andreas W GTA: San Andreas, występują trzy warianty wozu policyjnego (nazwa Wóz policyjny). Warianty używane przez LSPD i SFPD mają taki sam wygląd, wzorowane są na Premierze; wersja używana przez LVPD przypomina Chevroleta Caprice z lat 1981-90, jego boki przypominają boki Dodge'a Diplomata z lat 1980-89. Wszystkie wozy policyjne w tej grze są czarno-białe. Na terenach wiejskich i pustynnych, policjanci używają przerobionego Ranchera - Rangera. Co ciekawe, radiowóz Tenpenny'ego i Pulaskiego, gdy występuje w cut-scenkach, ma felgi identyczne, jak radiowóz z GTA: Vice City. GTA Advance W GTA Advance, wóz policyjny (nazwa Police Car) jest bardzo podobny do wozu policyjnego z GTA III, jest zaokrąglony i ma kolor czarno-biały. Jest bardzo szybki, jego prędkość maksymalna równa się z prędkością Banshee. Uniwersum HD GTA IV thumb|Wizerunek Police Patrola po aresztowaniu W GTA IV, zamiast jednego typu radiowozu są dwa — Police Patrol i Police Cruiser. Dwa następne — Police Cruiser wzorowany na Buffalo i Police Stinger, są dostępne w multi-playerze GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Wersje Patrol i Cruiser, występują zawsze w kolorze biało-niebieskim. Police Patrol Pierwszy typ wozu policyjnego, Police Patrol, jest produkowany przez firmę Declasse i wzorowany na Mericie. Jest wzorowany na Chevrolecie Impala z lat 2000-05. Używa się go jako pojazdu patrolowego (jest wolniejszy i cięższy od Police Cruisera). Dodatkowo w GTA: Chinatown Wars czasem możemy zobaczyć dokładny wizerunek Police Patrola po tym jak zostaniemy aresztowani. thumb|Wizerunek Police Cruisera po aresztowaniu Police Cruiser Jest produkowany przez Vapid i wzorowany na Fordzie Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, produkowanym od roku 1992. Jest szybszy i lżejszy od wersji Patrol, dzięki czemu bardziej nadaje się do pościgów. W multi-playerze GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony, występuje także wariant Police Cruisera, wzorowany na Buffalo. Od pierwowzoru różni się tylko wyglądem. Z kolei w plikach gry można znaleźć jeszcze jeden model Police Cruisera. Jest to jego wersja podstawowa (z GTA IV), pognieciona i niemająca żadnych barw (wygląda jak po eksplozji). W plikach gry, znaleźć ją można pod nazwą policew. Mimo nazwy, jest to pojazdy cywilny - jeżeli będziemy nim jeździć, zacznie pojawiać się na ulicach. Police Stinger Police Stinger, występujący tylko w multi-playerze The Ballad of Gay Tony, jest wzorowany na Cadillacu CTS-V. Jest bardzo podobny do Presidente'a, ma dobrą prędkość maksymalną i przyspieszenie. GTA: Chinatown Wars W GTA: Chinatown Wars normalnie występuje tylko Police Patrol koloru biało-czarnego, dodatkowo czasami podczas aresztowania możemy zobaczyć Police Patrola w tym samym kolorze. GTA V W GTA V występują trzy radiowozy, wszystkie pod nazwą Policyjny Cruiser (ang. Police Cruiser). Pierwszy wygląda podobnie jak ten w GTA IV, tak jak on jest produkowany przez Vapid i wzorowany na Stanierze (Ford Crown Victoria). Drugi wzorowany jest na Fordzie Taurus Police Interceptor, również jest produkowany przez Vapid. Trzeci jest wzorowany na Buffalo (Dodge Charger Police Package) i produkowany przez Bravado. W wersji beta GTA V pierwszy radiowóz miał być identyczny do tego z GTA IV, różniąc się jedynie malowaniem i światłami. Taką wersję można zobaczyć wyłącznie w pierwszym zwiastunie. Ponadto, w GTA Online gracza miały gonić Policyjne Buffalo. Ciekawostki * W grze Manhunt i Manhunt 2 występuje radiowóz, który jest niemal identyczny do tego z Vice City i Vice City Stories. Jedynymi zmianami są syreny, które przypominają te z San Andreas, felgi, które są jak te z samochodów ciężarowych z GTA III oraz kolor — są czarno-białe. * W GTA: Vice City, wskutek błędu gry, czasami po ukończeniu gry w 100% na ulicach pojawiają się białe radiowozy. * Mając podbite wszystkie tereny wrogich gangów w Los Santos w GTA: San Andreas i mając włączoną misję policyjną, czasami możemy natknąć się na uciekającego członka gangu Ballas lub Los Santos Vagos. * W GTA IV w wersji beta Police Cruiser miał przednie kierunkowskazy koloru białego, a koło tylnich świateł miała być chromowana obwódka. Galeria en:Police Car es:Automóvil de la policía pt:Carro Policial Kategoria:Pojazdy służb ratunkowych